


April Fools

by melbelle91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Like the usual, M/M, Umm I don't really know if this is angst or not, but like yeah, fluff at the end though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbelle91/pseuds/melbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr; <br/>how bout lou plays an april fools joke on harry and like brakes up with him for el and harry flips the fuck out but doesn’t realize it’s april fools and then fluff !!! you’d make me happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!   
> Not my best but not terrible.   
> larrypromptsplease.tumblr.com is where I originally posted this.

The day started out perfectly fine for Harry. He was sitting on the couch, watching some t.v. He was waiting for Louis to get home from another “date” with Eleanor. Harry really didn’t mind all of the dates but sometimes he really missed Louis. He wished he could do the things that Eleanor did with Louis though. All he could do though was act as if they were “platonic friends” and frankly, it was getting tiring.

Harry heard the door unlock and open, turning his head to see Louis at the door. Harry got up from the couch and walked towards Louis giving him a quick peck on the lips which, surprisingly, Louis didn’t return. Harry pulled back, seeing Louis’ regretful and sad face. Harry cocked an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong with his boyfriend.

“Umm…you alright babe?” Harry asked with complete and utter concern for his boyfriend. Louis shook his head from side to side, not looking up at Harry. Harry took a finger and put it underneath Louis’ chin so he could see his eyes. He wasn’t crying but the look in his eyes was unreadable.

“Harry, I-I think we should break up.” Louis stated, not looking Harry in the eye. Harry just stood there, completely dumbfounded at what he’d just heard. Harry couldn’t completely register what he’d just heard.

“Lou, babe, if all of this hiding is too much for you then I completely understand, but let’s not take drastic meas-“

“No Harry, I’m in love…with someone else.” Louis then looked at Harry, sadness washing over his face, but his eyes remained the same, unreadable by Harry. Harry looked at him, tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn’t believe this, after everything that they’d been through together, and he met someone else!

“W-who?” Harry asked Louis, hesitant for the answer that he’d get. Louis didn’t speak at first until Harry punched the wall closest to him, making a dent into the wall.

“Goddamn it Louis, tell me who this son of a bitch is!” Harry screamed at Louis. Louis jumped back in surprise, never seeing Harry so angry and sad before. Louis was hesitant at first, but told him,

“It-it’s Eleanor. Harry I’m so sor-“

“WHAT THE HELL LOUIS? After everything we’ve been through and you decide to be with her, that twat who is only with you to cover for our asses! She doesn’t even love you! She’ll never love you like I do! Louis don’t you dare-“

“Harry!” Louis yelled out over Harry. Harry stopped shouting and stormed into the bathroom, trying to get away from reality, trying to go into his own little world. He slammed the door and sunk to the floor, wracking with sobs. He loved Louis so much, he couldn’t lose him, not now not ever. As Harry was sobbing, he felt someone else come up next to him and wrap their arms around him. Harry didn’t look up, he knew who it was.

“What the fuck do you want Louis.” Harry asked, spitting out each and every word like they were venom.

“April fools, love.”

Harry couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. April fools? Why the hell would Louis do this to him and make it a joke? Harry still couldn’t stop crying, not believing a word of what Louis told him, it all seemed too real to be just a joke. Louis started kissing the top of Harry’s head, cooing him and telling him that he was sorry. Harry just shook his head from side to side.

“Don’t you ever, ever, do that to me again. Please.” Harry begged. Louis now had tears in his eyes, seeing the love of his life like this, so broken and ruined.

“I promise that I’ll never leave you. I love you so much Harry, more than anything in the world.” Louis told Harry sincerely. Harry looked up at Louis and kissed him hard, the taste of salty tears in both of the boy’s mouths. When they broke away, Harry whispered to Louis,

“I love you too, so much.”

Both of the boys got up and went to the couches in their living room, both of them cuddling up on the couch and both of them trying to forget about anything and just enjoying each other’s company while they still had it. Nothing and no one could ever break those two apart, never.


End file.
